


Simple Reminder

by Lilbreck



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She held him close and without reservation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of Orpheus, written for velvetwhip. Originally posted April 16th, 2005.

She was soft and warm and her smell reminded him of a simpler time. She held him close and without reservation. It had been far too long since someone did that. When she pulled away, he caught the weight of grief trying to hide behind her eyes.

So many questions he wanted to ask and things he wanted to say. But she didn't look ready to talk and he didn't even know where to start. When she mentioned Buffy, it took him by surprise. It had been a long time since he'd thought of her solely in connection with Buffy.


End file.
